1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid conduit protection, and particularly to a device for repairing drainage pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most buildings include drainage pipes within the buildings walls. When a portion of a pipe becomes damaged, it is often necessary to break down one or more walls in order to repair the damaged pipe section. Removing and replacing the damaged pipe section can be an arduous task itself, however, the time and costs associated with breaking and repairing the dry wall around the damaged pipe can be more that of repairing the actual pipe section.
Thus, a device for repairing drainage pipes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.